The Relief, The Revenge, and The Refusal
by A Real Human Bean
Summary: One shot dengan 3 macam ending (Pacifist, Genocide, Exiled Queen Ending). Sans memberitahu Frisk pengaruh yang dia berikan kepadanya ataupun monster lain setelah dia hadir ke Underground.
1. Pilot

Jadi ... bagaimana cara kau memulai sebuah cerita?

Haruskah aku mulai dengan cara klasik yaitu "Pada suatu hari yang cerah"?

Kurasa terlalu klasik, dan lagipula waktu itu sedang jauh dari kata cerah dan salju turun lebih cepat dari Papyrus menghabisi spaghettinya.

Bagaimana dengan " _it's the best of times, it's the worst of times_ "? Hmm ... terdengar _fancy_ jika kau tanya aku, namun aku tak tahu harus dilanjutkan dengan apa setelah kalimat tersebut, dan aku bahkan tak mengerti arti kata tersebut.

Atau harus kuawali dengan quote inspiratif seperti di kebanyakan cerita-cerita bermotivasi?

Ya ... aku bahkan tak ada kutipan inspiratif sama sekali, dan ini bukan cerita bermotivasi.

Baiklah kurasa kembali dengan cara lama.

* * *

 **The Relief, The Regret, The Refusal**

 **Warning : Absolutely melodramatic, dan possible OOC, typos dkk**

 **One shot dengan 3 resolution dari masing-masing ending yang ada di game (walau untuk yang neutral cuman diambil 1)**

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, *uhuk* ... maaf, tidak begitu cerah, Sans, yaitu aku, si tengkorak pendek serta pemalas sedang duduk di sofa menonton TV entah berapa jam lamanya, dia terus-terusan menekan tombol atas dan bawah, mencari acara TV yang menurutnya menarik, sayangnya ... acara TV kali sangat membosankan di jam-jam seperti ini, sangking membosankannya, aku tertidur dengan remot tv masih dalam genggamanku.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang membuka pintu dengan keras dan berjalan dengan tapak kaki yang amat berisik, dari bunyi langkah kakinya, sudah bisa kutebak kalau itu adalah saudaraku Papyrus yang sedang kesal akan sesuatu, dan itu biasanya karena aku, dan juga dia akan melupakannya dalam hitungan detik.

Tidak kali ini.

"SAAAAAAANNSS!" gertaknya membangunkanku.

Aku terbangun tanpa reaksi terkejut sedikitpun, mungkin karena aku terbiasa dibanguninya seperti itu ataupun juga karena aku secara teknik tak punya telinga. Wajah Papyrus terlihat sangat kesal dan marah bagaikan banteng melihat kain warna merah yang dipancing oleh matador.

"SEHARIAN LEBIH DAN KAU HANYA DUDUK DI SINI MENONTON TV"

"bone-jour, papyrus," jawabku yang tentu saja membuatnya tambah emosi.

"APA KAU TAK INGAT JIKA HARI INI ULANG TAHUNKU?"

"benarkah? maksudku ... ya tentu aku ingat."

"YA AMPUN, SANS! INI KEEMPAT KALINYA KAU MELUPAKAN ULANG TAHUNKU. AKU SELALU INGAT ULANG TAHUNMU."

"tenanglah, papyrus. kau tak perlu menjadi _keras kepala_ soal ini," baiklah ... kuakui itu lelucon yang buruk, dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengeluarkan lelucon tersebut.

"SAAAAAANNSSS! KAU BAHKAN MASIH MEMBUAT _PUN_ DIHARI ULANG TAHUNKU!" teriakannya menjadi lebih keras lagi dan dia langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi atas kepalanya, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia.

Papyrus keluar dari kamar, lagi-lagi dengan langkah kakinya yang berisik, dan aku kembali menglihati TV berharap mendapatkan saluran TV yang tidak membuatku mati kebosanan lagi.

"SAAAAANNNSSS!" Papyrus memanggilku dari belakang, aku menoleh kebelakang. Dia berdiri tepat didepan pintu, mencoba untuk membuka pintu namun tak terbuka.

"SANS! KITA TERJEBAK DISINI KARENA SALJU MENUTUPI PINTU KITA DAN AKU PERLU MENCARI MANUSIA. MEREKA BISA DATANG KAPAN SAJA. BANTU AKU SANS!"

Aku terpaksa beranjak dari sofa berjalan untuk melihat keadaan, aku berjalan langkah demi langkah. Tubuhku terasa lebih berat dari yang kuingat, kurasa karena aku terlalu lama bersantai di itu sofa. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu karena aku berjalan selambat siput, aku melihat keadaan di luar lewat jendela dan ... salju memang membanjiri halaman depan rumah ini dan membuat kami tak bisa membuka pintu karena tertutupi olehnya.

"baiklah ... tampaknya rumah kita baru saja ... _snowdin (snowed in)_ "

"SAAAAANNNNSS! AAAHHHH!" Papyrus menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

30 menit berlalu, sekarang aku berada di griilby's, duduk ditempat yang sama tiap kali aku kesini dan juga menikmati hidangan yang sama, satu botol saus tomat. Tiap kali aku kesini, semua orang melakukan kegiatan yang sama, 5 anjing bermain poker dengan salah satu dari mereka tak pernah ikut bergabung dan lebih memilih bermain melawan dirinya sendiri, 1 kelinci mabuk di meja paling depan dengan 1 monster mulut besar dibelakangnya, 2 monster tepat di sebelah kiriku yang dimana salah satu dari mereka aku tak pernah mengerti berbicara apa dan juga 1 hamster bertampang _punk._

Oh ... dan tentu saja si Grillby sendiri, yang selalu langsung berikan aku 1 botol saus tomat ini tiap kali aku datang dan kemudian sepanjangan akan mengelap meja pelanggan.

"Aku dengan jika adikmu ulang tahun hari ini," ucap Grillby sambil mengelap meja.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya ku seraya meminum satu botol saus itu.

"Dia keliling memberitahu tiap orang di Snowdin satu-satu, dan juga mengatakan 'kau tak jauh beda dengan Sans' untuk tiap orang yang tak ingat."

"oh papyrus ... "Aku menutup seluruh wajahku setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pria yang seluruh tubunhya adalah api.

"Apa maksudnya ucapannya itu?" tanya Grillby yang, yup ... tepat sekali, masih mengelap meja.

"aku lupa lagi hari ini hari ulang tahunnya."

"Lagi?"

"ya ... yang keempat kalinya."

"Mengapa kau tak memberikan dia sesuatu sebagai hadiah? Kurasa dia akan lupa soal ucapannya itu jika kau berikan dia sesuatu."

"sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, kau kakaknya, mungkin sesuatu yang dia sangat senangi ataupun cari sekarang."

"dia suka spaghetti, dan kurasa tak bisa dibilang hadiah jika itu yang dia makan 24/7. dan untuk yang dia cari ... " omonganku berhenti untuk sementara.

Sesuatu yang dia cari ... hanya ada satu yang sedang dia cari sekarang ... dan itu adalah ...

"terima kasih untuk saus tomatnya, Grillby," aku langsung beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan keluar.

"Sans, tunggu!" Grillby mencoba memanggilku, namun aku telah sudah tak lagi didalam bar, "kau belum bayar," lanjut Grillby.

* * *

"hanya satu hal yang adik cari, dan itu adalah manusia, jika aku bisa membantunya mencari manusia ini ... tentu dia akan sangat bahagia dan menjadi _royal guard_ ," pikirku dalam hati disaat aku berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan.

"tapi ..." pikiranku berubah 180 derajat disaat aku berdiri tempat di pintu besar yang merupakan jalan keluar dari reruntuhan.

" _Jika manusia pernah keluar dari gerbang ini ... bisakkah kau, kumohon berjanji padaku? Untuk mengawasi dan juga menjaga mereka, kumohon."_ Ingatanku akan permintaan wanita dibalik pintu besar ini langsung teringat kembali dipikiranku

Dan ini alasan aku benci membuat janji dengan orang lain khususnya kepada wanita yang aku bahkan belum tahu namanya, namun kau tak bisa berkata tidak kepada satu-satunya orang yang menyukai lelucon burukmu itu.

 _GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK_

Pintu gerbang tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dengan perlahan, dengan refleks aku langsung bersembunyi di pepohonan dan memastikan siapa yang keluar dari dalam sana.

Setelah pintu terbuka keseluruhan, keluarlah sosok yang kurasa tingginya sama sepertiku, "apakah itu wanita dibalik pintu itu selama ini?" pikiran pertama yang muncul dikepalaku.

Semakin menjauh dia dari pintu itu, semakin aku dapatkan pandangan jelas siapa dia, dan ... dia tak terlihat seperti monster, oh tidak ... kurasa sudah waktunya aku menjadi _babysitter_ manusia.

Kubiarkan dia melewatiku, dan setelah dia lumayan jauh dari posisiku sekarang, aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perlahan. Manusia itu terus melengok kanan kiri, bisa kubaca dari tingkah tersebut kalau dia berpikir "Dimana aku?"

Dia berhenti tepat sebelum jembatan yang baru saja kuseberangi tadi, aku terus berjalan hingga tepat berada dibelakangnya, memegang pundaknya.

"manusia ... tidakkah kau kau tahu cara menyapa teman baru?" ucapku dari belakangnya.

"menghadaplah belakang dan bersalam tangan denganku," manusia tersebut berbalik dan menyalami tanganku.

Dan disinilah kita bertemu, Nak. Kurasa kau tahu sisanya.

 _BLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRFFFFFFFF_

* * *

 **Ok ... 3 endingnya ditaruh di tiap masing-masing chapter lain, silahkan pilih sendiri mau yang mana.**

 **Dan jika lu nanya "kenapa ini dialog sans pada gak ada huruf kapitalnya?" well ... it's intentional**


	2. The Relief

**The Relief**

"toriel, kau harus lihat saat Frisk bersembunyi di belakang lampu dan papyrus tak melihatnya sama sekali, atau saat papyrus berpikir jika batu yang dilihatnya adalah manusia, atau ..." omonganku terpotong oleh adikku yang jangkung, "SAANSS!"

Toriel menahan tawanya, Papyrus terlihat kesal karena aku membuat dia terlihat konyol, dia langsung mengangkat tubuh kecilku yang tingginya setengah lebih pendek darinya itu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya kesana kemari. Undyne mencoba untuk menghentikan Papyrus dengan menarikku, Alphys mencoba membantu Undyne dengan menarik dia dari belakang, sedangkah Asgore, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keributan spontan yang terjadi. Aku yang menjadi korban utama terlihat hanya tersenyum dan pasrah akan siapa yang memenangkan kontes tarik-menarik tersebut.

Frisk melihati seluruh temannya akrab satu sama lain, mungkin secara teknis kami bertengkar, namun keharmonisan unik antar saudara, teman dan keluarga seperti tak sering kau jumpai tiap hari.

"Menjijikkan ... kuharap kalian semua mati disini sekarang juga ..." ucap bunga emas yang berada di atas meja yang berdekatan dengan Frisk. Frisk tak menjawab dan menyiraminya dengan air.

"Tidak ! Berhenti menyiramiku ... biarkan aku mati sekarang ... tolong reset sekarang," teriak Flowey dengan histeris.

Papyrus pada akhirnya mulai lega dan menurunkanku kembali kemudian duduk ditempat dia duduk sebelumnya sambil menarik lalu mengeluarkan nafas secara berulang-ulang. Aku menghadap kearah Frisk yang masih menyirami Flowey lalu melebarkan senyumnya.

"Nak, aku bukan orang yang pandai dalam pidato, namun ... kau bukan saja hadiah terbaik bagi saudaraku, toriel ataupun raja, kau adalah hadiah terbaik bagi kami semua. kau bebaskan kami dari bawah tanah, kau buat kami bisa melihat keindahan dunia luar, kau tak tahu apa-apa soal kami namun kau memilih untuk tidak menyerang ataupun menyakiti salah satu dari kami yang dimana kebanyakan orang kemungkinan besar akan menyerang kami begitu saja karena kami terlihat berbeda dari kalian, namun kau ..."

"PIDATOMU PAYAH, SANS!" ejek Papyrus yang membuatku berhenti dengan pidatonya. aku menoleh ke Papyrus kemudian mengedip salah satu matanya setelah respon adiknya tersebut. Lupa pidatonya sampai dimana, dia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Frisk, "intinya adalah ... kami berterima kasih, kalau tidak karenamu, kami takkan mungkin pernah bisa kesini."

Aku kemudian memeluk Frisk dengan erat, kemudian diikuti dengan Toriel, kemudian semuanya memeluk Frisk secara bersamaan.

Flowey memutarkan matanya melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi, "Aku benci ruangan ini."

Monster dan manusia kini hidup saling berdampingan satu sama lain, walau kedua dari mereka terkesan berbeda dan awalnya sulit untuk diterima oleh manusia, anak kecil bernama Frisk mencoba sebisanya untuk membuat manusia bisa menerima mereka. Tidak semua orang dapat membuat perubahan, namun perubahan dapat dibuat dari siapa saja.

 **The End**


	3. The Revenge

**The Revenge**

"dan ... kini aku bahkan tak dapat memberikannya apapun sama sekali ... bahkan melihatnya ... atau bahkan melihat yang lain ..."

"betapa bodohnya aku sempat berpikir kau dapat menyelesaikan masalahku ... ataupun jadi harapan bagi papyrus."

"aku merasa bodoh telah membiarkan papyrus bersamamu.

"aku merasa bodoh tidak memperhatikan dia."

"aku merasa bodoh ..."

" ... tidak menghabisimu dari awal."

Air mata keluar dari mataku, apakah normal bagi tengkorak untuk menangis? Khususnya disaat tengkorak itu orang yang tak pernah serius dalam kerjanya ... dulu.

"aku cukup kaget kau belum menyerangku sekarang, nak," ucapku sambil menguras air mataku kemudian kembali mencoba mengeluarkan kembali senyum lebarku.

Aku dan anak manusia tak berperasaan ini saling menghadap satu sama lain, tangannya memegang erat pisau tajam itu, pandangnya tak beralih kemanapun selain aku dan ekspresi wajahnya ... menunjukkan betapa dia ingin menghabisi nyawaku.

"kau tahu ... untuk anak kecil kejam sepertimu, kau salah satu orang yang setia mendengarkan ceritaku selain nyonya di reruntuhan itu ... yang aku bahkan belum tahu namanya ... dan juga telah kau habisi."

Dia tak menjawab, tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya, hanya tatapan tajam dan sinis yang dia tunjukkan sampai sekarang.

Suasana mulai sepi selama puluhan detik, hanya kami yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan suara angin.

Apa yang anak kecil ini tunggu? Apa dia memikirkan strategi baru untuk menyerangku? Atau menunggu aku melengah dan mengambil kesempatan itu? Atau dia tahu jika dia tak akan pernah bisa kalahkan aku disini?

"hey bocah, boleh aku panggil kau bocah sekarang? apa yang kau tunggu? kau merasa buruk sekarang setelah aku menceritakanmu? sayang sekali, rasa kasihanmu sekarang tak akan membawa mereka kembali."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"apa kau lelah karena sudah puluhan kali kalah olehku?"

Respon tetaplah sama.

"semua yang kita lakukan disini tak ada hasil, kau tahu? percuma aku mengalahkanmu berkali-kali, kau akan selalu bisa gunakkan kemampuan SAVE mewahmu itu kapan saja dan semua hal disini akan terjadi lagi, dan aku juga tak akan pernah benar-benar menang melawanmu."

"namun aku tak akan pernah membiarkan orang sepertimu keluar dari sini hidup-hidup ... tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku ... kepada semuanya. maka dari itu ... cepatlah lawan aku disini, aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu 100 kali, 1000 kali, 10000 kali, tak terhingga, karena manusia sepertimu pantas berada dineraka, dan akulah nerakamu."

Mata kiriku langsung mengeluarkan cahaya biru, 3 tengkorak besar muncul dibelakangku dan puluhan tulang besar muncul dari bawah tanah tempat ini.

Anak manusia itu akhirnya tersenyum, namun bukanlah senyum bahagia dari orang yang baik hati, namun senyum jahat dari ...

Monster.

 **The End ?**


	4. The Refusal

**The Refusal**

"setidaknya aku menemui toriel."

"ini kali pertama aku menemuinya, tak pernah kusangka dia terlihat lebih ... tua dari yang kukira. dia dilempar dari tahtanya sebagai ratu oleh undyne setelah kematian sang raja olehmu dan para monster tidak menyukai kebijakan dari toriel, dan bicara soal dilempar, dilempar yang dimaksud adalah benar-benar dilempar sekuat tenaga oleh undyne dari istana ke sini."

"dia bertanya dimana papyrus sekarang dan kujawab dia menjadi penjaga kerajaan sekarang menemani undyne yang seperti kau tahu ... hanyalah bohong"

"jika aku ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dimana kau membunuh saudaraku, tentu dia tidak akan percaya dan hanya akan membelamu karena kau bagaikan anaknya disini."

"kau tahu, nak? aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu?"

"kenapa dia? dari seluruh monster disini ... kenapa dia?" aku mulai mengeluarkan air mataku, terus terjatuh setetes demi setetes, namun aku usahakan untuk tidak terdengar menangis didepan telepon, khususnya terhadap anak kecil, walau anak kecil yang kutelpon ini adalah tersangka dibalik tiadanya adikku.

"apakah kau benar-benar mengira dia akan menangkapmu dan memberikanmu ke asgore? apa kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan membunuhmu? nak ... aku mengenal papyrus selama puluhan tahun, aku kenal bagaimana sifatnya, walau dia terlihat bodoh, konyol dan banyak berkhayal dimatamu, dia tak akan merelakan temannya begitu saja, ada alasan kenapa 'penjara'mu itu terlalu mudah dilewati dan ada alasan dia mencoba menghalangi perjalananmu ..."

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengelap air mataku dan mencoba untuk tenang, namun aku tak bisa, yang ada malah aku menangis lebih dalam lagi yang tak dapat kukontrol.

"... dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah manusia benar-benar seburuk yang mereka bilang, dia tak melihat kau sebagai sesuatu yang liar, namun ia ingin memastikan, dia merasakan jika kau bisa menjadi seorang teman, tapi kau lebih memilih rasa takutmu jika dia benar-benar ingin menangkapmu."

Aku berhenti berbicara sejenak, mencoba mendengarkan reaksi yang ditunjukkan dia oleh anak manusia itu. Dan ... tentu saja, dia tak merespon, dia memang bukan tipe yang sering bicara, namun setidaknya jika dia yang menelponku disini, dia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Maafkan aku, Sans,"_ suara pelan keluar dari telepon, pada akhirnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang telah kutebak akan disebutkannya setelah cerita panjangku.

"hey, nak, aku sempat memikirkan hal ini, adakah panggilan untuk seseorang kehilangan saudaranya? maksudku jika seorang anak kehilangan keluarganya dipanggil yatim, seseorang kehilangan istrinya dipanggil duda, seseorang kehilangan suaminya dipanggil janda, lalu adakah panggilan untukku? seseorang yang kehilangan saudaranya yang merupakan satu-satunya yang pernah aku miliki disini? adakkah?"

"apakah karena hal tersebut terlalu biasa saja bagi orang lain jadi mereka tak memberikan kata mewah untuk kejadian seperti itu? atau aku hanya tak becus dengan perkejaanku dan kebanyakan orang yang kehilangan saudaranya dikarenakan kesalahan kakaknya maka dari itu tak perlu dibuat kata-kata indah untuk kondisi ini?"

Aku meletakkan teleponku diatas meja dan melanjutkan tangisanku, aku tak tahu jika anak kecil itu akan berbicara sesuatu lagi ataupun apa, tak ada satupun yang dia lakukan akan mengembalikan Papyrus kesini.

"jangan pernah kembali disini, nak. kau tak diterima disini ... setidaknya olehku."

 _Ppppppffffffffffffttttttttttttt_

Telepon langsung kumatikan dan aku tak ingin dia pernah hadir disini lagi.

 **The End**


End file.
